Concerto intriguant
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Hypnos s'ennuie à Elysion avec son frère. Il décide d'espionner les humains pour trouver un divertissement approprié. Il va tomber sur un guerrier particulièrement à son goût. /!\ Scène violente, viol doublé d'un inceste. Plus de 18 ans. Couple : Hypnos/Mime
1. Prélude amoureux

**Warning** : Cette fic contient une scène pouvant choquer la sensibilité des lecteurs. Elle contient une scène de viol doublée d'un inceste, je cumule les abominations pour mon plus grand plaisir. Celui de tourmenter un de mes personnages favoris. Bref, cela fait parti de l'histoire.

/!\ Lemon trash

Rating : MA et sadique comme moi...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Prélude amoureux**

Hypnos commençait à s'ennuyer à Elision, il avait son frère mais au bout d'un moment ce rapport fusionnel devenait plus que pesant… D'habitude c'était plus Thanatos en proie à des sentiments de déprime, mais là ce fut son frère. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se distraire, ses livres l'ennuyaient, les nymphes il les supportait à peine, les autres Dieux, oui bon, il les voyait tous les jours… Alors quoi faire ?

Il possédait l'amour de son jumeau mais la flamme commençait à devenir cendre, la routine sans doute. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne c'était pas privé pour aller voir ailleurs… Vociférant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il détestait au plus haut point les humains, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de batifoler avec eux. Oui ! Le Dieu de la Mort avait fait des folies de son corps avec de simples humains hideux ! D'abord deux siècles en arrière, il c'était laissé tenté par Manigoldo du cancer, le seul qui est osé le défier et le vaincre. D'abord sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, mais après, il avait été intrigué par la personnalité complexe de cet homme rebelle. Et il avait succombé.

Ensuite dans sa lancée, il s'éprit d'Eaque troisième juge des Enfers, son apparence séduisante, son inflexibilité, sa détermination, enfin Hypnos ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais en tout cas, son frère entretint une liaison torride avec le Garuda… Et pendant tout ce temps là, lui n'éprouva pas de jalousie, il fut un peu offusqué mais sans plus. Il était plus raisonnable, il savait que son frère l'aimait plus que n'importe quel humain ou dieu ici bas. Surtout, il ne s'emportait pas pour un rien. Pas comme son frère qui était hyper possessif, jaloux, enragé… Il faisait des scènes pour rien, en se basant sur son imagination, alors que le pauvre Dieu du Sommeil ne cédait à personne.

Et pour finir, il y avait eu Minos. Juste une aventure éclaire mais quand même, cela représentait deux juges sur trois tout de même ! Qui allait être le prochain à ce rythme là ? Il allait taper dans les marinas de Poséidon ?

Toutes ces pensées fatiguaient le Dieu du Sommeil, se disant que finalement lui il n'était pas comme Thanatos, il n'avait pas besoin de se distraire avec de simples mortels, d'ailleurs ils n'étaient pas attrayant. Sauf peut être Orphée, il fallait avouer que cet homme possédait un certain attrait, mais pas non plus de quoi se damner à ses pieds.

Il regarda au balcon de sa tour, son frère en pleine représentation de harpe pour les nymphes. Ces pauvres créatures insipides et stupides… Décidément personne n'avait grâce à ses yeux… Personne sauf son frère chéri et Hadès son roi des ténèbres. Le seul être pur de cette maudite Terre.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Hypnos ne trouvait toujours pas une source d'inspiration pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'éloignait un peu de son jumeau. Il cogitait à ses amants, et une curiosité commença à s'éveiller en lui… A près tout, c'était comment l'amour avec un humain ? Mieux qu'avec un Dieu ? Ca faisait quoi de toucher une peau mortelle ? Quelles sensations éprouverait-il ? Du plaisir ? Du dégoût ? Quel goût justement une bouche d'humain pouvait-elle avoir ?

Ses pensées hantaient son esprit… Il se décida à épier les hommes pour essayer de trouver un humain tellement beau que lui-même ne résisterait pas. Comme ça, juste pour s'amuser.

Il se pencha au dessus du puits de vérité pour espionner les hommes, mais pas n'importe quels hommes de bas étage. Non il voulait espionner les chevaliers. Bon il savait que le plus beau se nommait Aphrodite des poissons, mais le côté efféminé et imbus de sa personne ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis si possible, il ne voulait pas trouver une brute sans cervelle, qui casse tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son passage, comme Death Mask ou Aldebarran, force brute.

Un chevalier au cœur noble, distingué, ayant un attrait pour les arts… Il en demandait trop. Lui adorait la musique, il jouait merveilleusement de la flûte traversière, ainsi que du piano. Il adorait la littérature, la poésie, l'écriture, c'était un érudit. Alors il scruta longtemps cette ouverture sur le monde…

D'abord il alla du côté de la Grèce, chez les chevaliers d'Athéna qu'il connaissait déjà. « _Moui, bof, il n'y a rien d'intéressant… Tiens qui est ce chevalier avec des cheveux mauve ? C'est ridicule_ !

_Il a un gamin avec lui… Bon, passons. Tiens, Shaka le chevalier de la vierge, lui est noble, l'homme le plus proche de dieu, bah voyons, il s'y croit là ! Comment un homme pourrait être proche d'un dieu ? Sans blague ! Encore un illuminé qui croit détenir la vérité ! Il se prend trop au sérieux et je n'aime pas son air supérieur. Même s'il faut reconnaître qu'il a en lui la grâce naturelle, et qu'il est très séduisant… Bon, voyons voyons…_

_Tiens, Saga et Kanon les jumeaux maléfiques… C'est vrai qu'ils sont vaillants, surtout Saga mais ils ont commis des fautes graves, des assassinats, des complots… Ils ont le cœur corrompu… C'est qui ce chevalier aux cheveux verts qui lit… ?_

_Camus du Verseau, le chevalier de glace. Son caractère me plaît. Il se contient, pas de débordement bruyant. Il est cultivé apparemment… Il aime la lecture. Il s'intéresse aux arts aussi on dirait… Il n'est pas trop mal de sa personne, mais ce n'est pas transcendant. Qui est cet homme avec lui ? Hum ? Milo du scorpion, par Hadès quel babilleur ! Mais ? Mais ils s'embrassent ! Quel horreur non ! Je ne peux pas m'intéresser à lui… Quoique… Voler l'amour d'un homme à un autre et le plonger dans le tourment et le désespoir cela peut être drôle… Pourquoi pas, si je trouve personne._

_Voyons la suite… la Grèce m'ennuie déjà, puis je les connais les Gold Saints, ce n'est pas une nouveauté… Bon tiens, si j'allais découvrir les marinas de Poséidon, ce territoire m'est totalement inconnu._

_Alors qui vois-je ? Isaak du Kraken, quel air farouche et revêche. Non, il n'a aucune classe. Io de Scylla… Quel drôle de coupe de cheveux ! Rose ! J'ai eu droit à du mauve et maintenant du rose. Ca ne fait pas sérieux. Ensuite, Caça des Lyumnades… Quel horreur il est trop moche ! Sorrente de la Sirène maléfique, il joue de la flûte tout comme moi… Il commence à m'intéresser lui… Il a un beau visage, une allure élégante, il a l'air d'avoir une prestance. Bon je le mets de côté, mais lui aussi a les cheveux mauves ça me déplait, enfin, il a l'air moins bête que le chevalier d'Athéna…_

_Quel territoire je n'ai pas encore été visité… hum hum ? Ah tiens, le royaume d'Asgard, le royaume du Dieu Odin… Je ne connais pas…Ils ont l'air encore plus rustres que les grecs. Habillés en peau de bête, avec des armes, et pour totem des animaux sauvages. Des loups, des dragons, un marteau. Où suis-je tombé encore ?_

_J'en ai marre des dragons noirs et tout ça moi… Je voudrais quelque chose de plus subtil ! Je vais quand même faire le tour de ces guerriers divins… Pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Déjà je vois un barbu c'est pas la peine, ensuite un homme avec les cheveux roses… On continue dans le mauvais goût décidément… J'en peux plus de cette couleur, elle m'aveugle. _

_Tiens, des jumeaux, y a combien de paires ? Ils ont les cheveux vert fluo c'est pas possible, c'est pas normal leurs coupes de cheveux tout de même ! Tiens, un autre chevalier qui joue d'un instrument… Une harpe… hum, intéressant…_

_C'est qui ? Mime de Benetnash… Il est pas mal, pas mal du tout… Il se dégage quelque chose de différent de ce guerrier… Je ne pourrais pas le dire… Examinons le de plus près… Il est frêle, un corps svelte, doux. Un visage d'enfant presque, des cheveux de feu et des yeux couleurs framboise, comme une gourmandise qu'on a envie de croquer… Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma prochaine distraction ! »_

* * *

Sur cette trouvaille inattendue, Hypnos s'en alla en chantonnant dans ses appartements, complotant déjà à un plan qui l'amènerait à Mime le flamboyant harpiste.

Cela ne mit pas longtemps à gamberger dans sa tête. Il demanda séance à Hadès pour lui expliquer l'intérêt de mélanger les chevaliers, et les spectres pour renforcer les liens et mieux connaître les futures ennemis (on ne sait jamais, une guerre sainte et si vite arrivée). Prétextant qu'ils ne savaient rien des chevaliers d'Odin il incita malgré lui, le seigneur des ténèbres à aller dans sa direction… Ce qu'il approuva évidement, Hypnos avait toujours les meilleures idées et était réfléchi. Donc il donna carte blanche à son dieu mineur pour établir correctement ses fameux liens.

Il pouvait décider de tout. Alors sans grande surprise, il fit venir quelques uns de ces guerriers aux Enfers et envoya quelques spectres sans grand intérêt au Pôle Nord. Il était tout excité comme une puce, enfin son entrain était de retour plutôt… Il avait trouvé une distraction qui lui prenait tout son temps et son énergie. Il ne voyait plus le temps passer. S'affairant à préparer l'arriver de son futur « amant », prévoyant le plan démoniaque qui allait se refermer sur lui.

Thanatos remarqua le changement de comportement de son frère. D'un œil suspicieux il suivit la suite des évènements, il trouvait bizarre que tout d'un coup, il suggère un rapprochement entre des guerriers lointains et les spectres… Dans quel but ? En plus ils sont encore moins intéressants que les chevaliers de la déesse de la Guerre.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer les fins aux quelles son frère adoré avait songé, lui qui ne faisait jamais de vague ni de caprice.

* * *

Le jour J arriva enfin. Une troupe de guerriers divins débarquèrent aux Enfers les invités furent Mime, Siegfried, et Syd. Juste trois car ils n'étaient pas nombreux, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur territoire sans défense. Ce n'est pas les dieux jumeaux qui les accueillirent, mais Eaque, qui était présent pour leurs expliquer le fonctionnement des Enfers, et leurs tâches futures.

Hypnos à Elision n'en perdait pas une miette, il observait toute la scène, l'arrivée des guerriers et Mime plus exactement. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. C'est air fragile, il l'avait perçu de suite, sous ses grands airs il cachait une faille. Grosse comme un cratère, et le Dieu du Sommeil allait se faire un plaisir de s'y engouffrer. Son corps fluet, comme une flûte… Ses bras malingres. Sa taille de guêpe… Son visage enfantin, beau à en mourir. Sa longue chevelure rebelle, couleur de feu, comme les flammes qui le consument. Ses yeux transperçants, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Framboise, impénétrables, insondables… Mystérieux. Quel jeune éphèbe plein de promesses !

Hypnos s'en délecta d'avance, s'imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait ressentir dans des bras aussi chétifs. Pas de la sécurité c'était sûr ! Mais par contre un grand trouble que de contempler ses prunelles rosâtres. Un plaisir que de toucher ses cheveux pourpres.

Mais il voulait faire durer ce petit jeu le plus longtemps possible, il ne désirait pas de suite se présenter à lui. Il se délectait déjà de l'observer évoluer, contempler cet individu sous toutes les coutures, pour en connaître chaque détail. Chaque mouvement, chaque mimique ne lui échapperait pas. Il était le lion et l'autre la gazelle qui allait se faire dévorer.

L'objet de ses désirs était à porter de main tout près, il ne cessait de guetter l'entré d'Elision, ou plutôt la sortie. Il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter aux Enfers, c'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il avait autant envie d'y aller. Mais il se retenait de toutes ses force, de toute façon un banquet allait être donné quelques jours plus tard, il y serait.

Il observait toujours le petit Mime perdu dans le Tartare. Ce paysage de désolation semblait l'accabler. Pourtant, Hadès embellit le paysage en y incorporant des effets, tel que de la verdure, des ruisseaux, des points d'eau, des fontaines, des fleurs exotiques. Et le ciel des Enfers parfois changeait de couleur, passant du violet mystique au parme clair. Mais Mime était habitué à la neige, aux paysages blancs, glacés, au ciel gris, aux tempêtes de neiges… Les Enfers semblaient trop monotones pour lui.

Il tenait sa harpe tel un bijou précieux et en jouait chaque début de soirée avant le dîner, seul, tranquille… Cette douce mélodie parvenait par delà les plaines stériles pour aller se perdre au fin fond de ce monde. Hypnos avait été séduit par cette musique, il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter chaque soir. Il commençait de tomber de plus en plus sous le charme de cet être particulier. Il désirait vraiment le rencontrer, il n'y tenait plus, mais il devait cacher son impatience à son frère qui le surveillait de plus en plus près… Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond celui-là ! Quand c'était lui qui tournait autour de ces maudits chevaliers il n'avait pas fait de scène ni jouer au Matahari !

* * *

Le banquet arriva à grands pas, pour présenter les dieux jumeaux aux invités. Le protocole habituel fut mis en place. Pour l'occasion Hypnos se fit particulièrement beau. Se pomponnant toute la fin d'après-midi, se coiffant, se parfumant, choisissant avec précaution sa plus belle toge. Son frère ne cessait de l'appeler parce qu'ils allaient être en retard et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire enguirlander par Hadès. Il avait un mal de crâne atroce. D'ailleurs il l'avait prévenu : ce soir il ne s'éterniserait pas il avait trop mal il voulait déjà rentrer avant de partir !

Enfin prêt, les deux compères empruntèrent le passage inter dimensionnel pour se rendre chez Hadès. Ils arrivèrent et allèrent tout de go en direction de la salle de réception. Déjà tous les spectres étaient présents ainsi que les invités, en faite tout le monde se tenait sur le pied de guerre, eux étant les éternels retardataires.

Hadès les accueillit avec un regard qui en disait long, puis appela les guerriers divins pour faire les présentations. Thanatos daigna à peine porter attention aux individus, Hypnos restait fixé sur le jeune harpiste. Celui-ci sembla intimidé d'être en présence d'autant de Dieux dans la même pièce. Il n'osait pas soutenir le regard du Dieu du Sommeil. Tête baissée, gêné comme un gamin timide. C'était bien encore un enfant, un délicieux enfant effarouché, tendre à souhait.

Hypnos, un sourire ravageur fiché sur son visage, déshabillait le petit Mime. De près il était encore plus charmant. Sa peau si fine, blanche comme la neige de son pays natale. Pauvre petit enfant perdu. Il portait lui aussi une toge, habit officiel des Enfers, et n'avait pas son instrument avec lui. La noirceur du tissu, tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sa chevelure orangée comme un couché de soleil dégringolait sur l'habit sombre, on ne remarquait que lui. Il représentait l'étoile de feu de la soirée, même Kagaho abrasif semblait bien terne à côté de l'étoile de Benetnash.

Le dîner pouvait commencer, comme la coutume le voulait, Hadès se tenait au bout de l'immense table. A sa droite, Pandore, quasiment inexistante pour ne pas changer, et à sa gauche les dieux mineurs. En face les trois guerriers privilégiés. Hypnos se plaça malicieusement en face de l'objet de sa convoitise, ne cessant de le dévisager. Ce qui mettait celui-ci très mal à l'aise.

* * *

Il était plongé le nez dans son assiette, n'osant pas relever le menton, de peur de croiser le regard insistant du blond en face de lui. Il ne voulait pas pour autant croiser le regard noir du Dieu de la Mort non plus, il faisait encore plus peur. Le repas sembla long, bien long pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude à tout ce faste. Hypnos, ne voulait pas braquer son soupirant, alors il essaya tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation… Lui demandant comment il trouvait les Enfers ? Comment il s'y sentait ? Si Pandore ne l'avait pas trop effrayé ? Et si c'était bien lui qui jouait de la harpe le soir ? (bien qu'il le sut parfaitement). Mime, répondait par monosyllabe, ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant, il se contentait de phrases courtes, trop intimidé par tout ce faste.

Pourtant, malgré ce mutisme, Hypnos trouva que le petit harpiste avait une voix cristalline, désirant plus que tout l'entendre chanter pour lui… Ou plutôt à cause de lui… Dans un futur proche. Les efforts du Dieu du Sommeil pour paraître « assez aimable » portaient progressivement ses fruits, son vis-à-vis semblait moins apeuré qu'en début de soirée. Pas comme son frère qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire trembler et mettre mal à l'aise les trois visiteurs. Et puis ce n'était pas son intérêt de prendre de force ce jeune éphèbe. Il voulait l'amener à lui, gentiment, tout doucement.

Une fois le dessert terminé, la soirée continua avec un récital interprété par Orphée. Il joua de sa lyre pour l'assemblée, Mime fut fasciné par cet homme si prodigieux. Sa musique le toucha au plus profond de son âme. Il était retourné par tant de talent et d'émotion que lui procurait sa mélodie. Les spectres les plus rustres partirent les premiers pour aller jouer aux cartes ou torturer quelques âmes perdues, Rhadamanthe s'épancha sur ses subordonnés (Valentine de la Harpie et Queen de l'Alraune) de ses malheurs avec un certain dragon sous-marin… Le pire, il ne se doutait pas que ses deux soldats étaient éperdument amoureux de lui. Et que sans le savoir, il était entrain de déballer ses déboires sentimentaux et de les anéantir au reste. Mais comme c'était leur chef, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

Eaque partit à son tour, courir après un certain Kagaho qui avait disparut, il s'en était aperçut une fois revenu à lui de son songe… La musique avait le don de l'endormir. Il le chercha partout dans la salle. Mais il s'était volatilisé le malin.

Minos quand à lui, s'ennuyait à mourir, s'il avait pu mourir encore une fois… Il s'enfilait coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne et commença lui aussi à divaguer auprès de Rune de Balrog. En lui faisant des avances éhontées sans finesses. Lui disant qu'il avait un beau petit cul dans cette toge, et qu'il aimerait le voir au tribunal dès le lendemain avec une transparente… Bien évidement qu'il était plus que fait, parce que sinon il n'aurait jamais osé trahir la mémoire chaste du bel Albafica. Mais bon, il fallait se l'avouer : il avait des pulsions et des envies comme tout homme ! Le pauvre Rune était cramoisie de gêne, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce, se laissant tripoter les cheveux par un Minos entreprenant.

Thanatos de son côté était parti à la moitié du concert prétextant un mal de crâne affreux. Rappelons qu'avant même de partir de sa tour divine, il avait déjà prévenu son jumeau de son intention de déguerpir au plus vite… Il était retourné dans ses appartements attendant bien sagement son blondinet.

Hypnos quand à lui, ne voulait pas finir la soirée sans un entretien avec l'objet de sa convoitise. Il invita donc le dit objet à une petite promenade sur les bords du Styx, lui parlant de musique, lui apprenant qu'il jouait également d'un instrument et qu'il serait ravi de partager quelques morceaux avec lui… Ce n'était pas vraiment un souhait mais un ordre, parce qu'un désir d'un dieu, ça ne se conteste pas. Mime tenta de protester, invoquant l'excuse qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour jouer avec un dieu, mais le blond n'écouta rien.

-« C'est rare de rencontrer un chevalier aimer et jouer d'un instrument. Et surtout aussi bien que toi… Je n'admettrais aucun refus… Ca me changera de la harpe affreuse de Pharaoh ! Et je n'en peux plus des fausses notes de Pandore ! Cette cruche ne sait pas aligner deux notes d'affilé ! »

-« Euh… euh… si c'est votre souhait seigneur Hypnos… »

-« Oui, ça l'est. Tu ne peux pas venir à Elision, alors c'est moi qui me déplacerai ici ».

-« Bien, c'est gentil à vous de faire le déplacement »

_Gentil_ ? Ce gamin était décidément bien crédule, il faudrait sérieusement le déniaiser au plus vite. Il fallait avouer cependant qu'il était rafraichissant, une vraie bouffée d'air frais depuis des millénaires d'ennuis moroses. Sa nature candide amusa fortement le dieu blond. Hypnos lui adressa son plus beau, son plus doux sourire en ne pouvant s'empêcher de caresser ses mèches de feu.

-« Bonne nuit, petit harpiste… Fais de beaux rêves, j'y veillerai personnellement… ».

Sur ce, il regagna lui aussi son domaine en empruntant le passage inter dimensionnelle. Laissant au passage un guerrier divin perplexe. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu nias sur les bords, un peu comme Shun. Il ne savait pas grand-chose des « choses de la vie »… Il connaissait le principal mais pas les subtilités, puis d'ailleurs lui n'avait jamais connu « ces choses », trop occupé à mener son devoir de guerrier divin, l'entrainement, bla bla bla… La vie rude pour se forger un caractère, re bla bla bla…

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dieu eut des gestes et des paroles étranges… Et pourquoi il l'invitait à jouer de la harpe avec lui ? Surement pour être aimable et le mettre à l'aise en ces lieux. (Décidément, Shun quand tu nous tiens…).

(_suite...)_


	2. Canon dramatique

**Chapitre 2**

** Canon dramatique**

Le dieu du Sommeil méditait dans son lit double, il aurait pu s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Mime pour lui dicter des rêves à propos de lui, des rêves fleur-bleu ou érotiques carrément… Mais ce n'était pas drôle, il désirait qu'il vienne à lui naturellement. Peut être qu'il le ferait juste une fois, pour rigoler, en tout les cas, lui rêva du petit orangé…

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Thanatos observait son frère apparemment prit dans un rêve agréable, il poussait des petits gémissements, non, des miaulements, comme un chaton quémandant des caresses. Il était adorable comme ceci, il se disait qu'évidement il devait rêver de lui, naturellement ! Il attendait qu'il se réveille pour lui procurer des sensations en directe. Mais, au levé du blond, Thanatos déchanta très vite. Malgré ses approches explicites, son jumeau le repoussa nonchalamment, comme quantité négligeable. Comment osait-il ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé !

Quand Hypnos faisait sa tête de cochon, c'était après une dispute, ou quand il avait mal au crâne, ou au ventre ça dépendait… Mais jamais oh grand jamais sans raison aucune ! Il réfléchit, hier soir il ne se passa rien de particulier, aucune embrouille, aucun reproches rien ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère ne voulait pas de lui ? Est-ce que son désir avait disparut ?

-« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu n'aimes plus mon corps ? »

-« Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

-« Bah je te vois pousser des cris pendant ton sommeil, et à ton réveil quand je te titille tu veux pas ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

-« Mais nan ! C'est pas que ton corps ne me plait plus, mais je suis fatigué j'ai pas envie c'est tout… Je ne suis pas une machine ! »

-« Mouais… Si tu le dis… N'empêche je te trouve bizarre depuis un certain temps… Depuis que ces maudits guerriers sont là… Mais… Mais attends… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport ? »

-« Mais non enfin ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ce matin Thana ! Ca fait des semaines que j'organise tout pour la venue de ces pingouins, je suis épuisé voilà ! J'ai besoin de sommeil »

Sur ce coup, le Dieu du Sommeil eut un sacré coup de chaud ! Il fallait au plus vite brouiller les pistes et écarter Thanatos de ses questionnements. Ils devenaient gênants, parce que véridiques. Oui en effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond avait rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. Il ne voulait plus ses caresses, ni son corps. Pas que celui-ci le dégoûtait, mais parce qu'il en désirait un bien plus fort encore… Prendre Mime dans ses bras, le sentir frémir, inquiet, apeuré, puis le sentir frissonner de désir, son corps se réchauffant au gré du sien… Se coller contre lui près, très près… Et pouvoir toucher ses petites fesses rondes, fermes comme des pommes d'amour…

« _Ouh, ouh ! Il faut se réveiller mon p'tit Hypnos et aller prendre une douche bien froide là !_ »

* * *

Hypnos se prépara longuement encore pour se rendre à sa répétition avec le nordiste, il ne voulait plus attendre un jour de plus pour le voir. Il était pressé de jouer un morceau de musique avec lui, et de partager son plus grand plaisir avec un être aussi délicat. En écartant l'attirance physique que le dieu portait au jeune homme, il était ravi de pouvoir jouer avec un virtuose pareil. Il en avait vraiment plus que marre de la harpe de Pandore, en plus elle ne savait jouer que très peu de mélodies… Et Orphée l'agaçait aussi, cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'il devait se le coltiner ! Que diable, un peu de nouveauté ! Merci !

En chantonnant un petit air mélodieux, le blond s'en alla aux Enfers pour une journée prometteuse. Du coin de l'œil, de plus en plus suspicieux, Thanatos vit son frère afficher un air désinvolte, chantant un air niais, apprêté comme un Casanova s'engouffrer à la sortie d'Elision… Et ne sachant pas pourquoi, un pressentiment surement, son cœur se serra fort, très fort à la vue de celui-ci déguerpir sans demander son reste.

« _Pourquoi est-il si heureux d'aller aux Enfers ? On y était déjà hier ? Il n'a pas besoin d'y retourner tous les jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire ?_ » Et la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre, pas même se la poser : « **_Qui va-t-il voir ?_** »

* * *

De son côté, heureux comme le premier idiot du village, Hypnos se dirigeait vers la salle de musique où attendait bien gentiment son petit Mime. Quand il poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, il discerna en lui un sentiment de bien être se propager dans son corps. Son cœur devint si léger… C'était peut être la première fois qu'il ressentait cette chose étrange… Des papillons lui chatouillaient le ventre, son cœur battait à vive allure, ses mains devinrent moites. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

Il était là, en face de lui, accordant les cordes de son instrument, plongé dans sa tâche. Son air concentré, ses mains si fines, avec des doigts longs, il possédait bien des mains de musicien. Délicates, pas faites pour des travaux ingrats. Malgré ses années d'entrainement et les batailles menées, ses mains n'avaient pas subis de dégâts, elles n'étaient pas rugueuses ni calleuses. Elles gardèrent un contour harmonieux, et une blancheur aristocratique.

Hypnos ne disait rien, trop absorbé à détailler l'homme qui se postait devant lui. Ce dernier perçut une présence, il releva la tête et sourit d'un sourire timide à la divinité. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui, c'était un dieu tout de même ! Et il n'avait pas l'habitude de les côtoyer ! Il restait le plus souvent avec ses camarades guerriers, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient raffinés dans leurs discussions ou hobbies. Ils préféraient les repas biens gras, les concours de rots, les bras de fer, ou le jeu de qui ramènerait le plus de conquêtes féminines en une soirée.

Pas du tout les passes temps de notre harpiste ingénu. Lui aimait les choses subtiles comme jouer de la harpe assit sur un rocher en bord de mer. L'air marin l'inspirait beaucoup, ainsi que le ciel ombragé de la mer du Nord. Il aimait se caler au coin du feu, en lisant un bon livre, et manger du saumon fumé. Il appréciait aussi de discuter longuement avec des personnes cultivées, avoir un vrai échange d'opinion. Mais cela n'arrivait que très rarement.

Alors il ne savait pas quoi dire à ce dieu qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire assuré affiché sur le visage. Un silence pesant s'installa, et apparemment Hypnos ne voulait rien faire pour briser cette atmosphère gênante. Amusé de voir l'air perdu du petit ingénu. Il se décida pourtant à s'avancer vers son interlocuteur et lança :

-« Je vois que tu es venu à l'heure. C'est bien, on ne fait pas attendre un dieu. Alors, as-tu trouvé des partitions intéressantes que l'on pourrait jouer ? »

-« Euh… Oui… Oui j'en ai trouvé quelques unes, je les aie amenés. Elles sont là. »

Il désigna des feuilles posées sur une petite table. Hypnos les examina avant de décréter que ça pouvait faire l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

-« La prochaine fois, j'en rapporterai d'Elision. Elles sont plus difficiles à jouer mais plus intéressantes. »

-« La prochaine fois ? ». Mime ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pourrait avoir une prochaine fois. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Dieu du Sommeil avait tenu à venir jouer avec lui… Pourquoi ? Et puis, il était mal à l'aise, il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de cette séance, ce n'était pas pour remettre ça encore une fois.

-« Oui la prochaine fois ». Repris Hypnos assuré. « Pourquoi, cela te dérange de jouer avec moi ? »

-« Non… Non ! Enfin… Si un peu… Je ne sais pas si je suis à la hauteur pour jouer un morceau avec vous… »

Hypnos de plus en plus amusé, rit. Il rit d'un rire franc face à la naïveté de son harpiste, il était si touchant, perdu dans sa fragilité. Pourtant, il se dégageait de ce petit corps une assurance énorme. Dès qu'il touchait son instrument, dès qu'il jouait les premières notes, une prestance transpirait de chacun des pores de sa peau, le rendant extrêmement désirable. Son visage se transforma, en une expression déterminée et passionnée, les notes l'emportaient vers un autre monde… Il transcendait la musique qu'il jouait, la rendant la plus sublime possible. Hypnos, envoûté fut transporté malgré lui dans le monde de Mime… Il s'y abandonna avec délectation.

* * *

Les heures défilaient, et aucun des deux protagonistes ne vit le temps passer. Ils jouèrent la journée entière, jusqu'au soir, étant l'un comme l'autre emporté dans la passion de cet art. Les notes virevoltaient de la salle, les mélodies s'enchainaient, aucuns mots ne furent échangés entre les partitions, mais Hypnos demeurait comblé.

Il était comblé de cette présence rafraichissante et rassurante à la fois. Il était comblé par le parfum marin qui se dégageait de ce jeune homme quand il bougeait. Il était comblé d'avoir trouvé un partenaire avec les mêmes goûts que lui, et le même talant. Il était comblé enfin d'admirer ce visage raffiné le regarder par intermittence. Ses yeux troublés de petit garçon timide. Décidément, il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en jetant son dévolu sur sa personne, depuis il ne cessait de s'amuser.

Voyant les heures tournées, Hypnos prit la décision d'emmener son partenaire manger quelque chose, tout dieu qu'il était, il commençait à avoir faim. Ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle de réception, et la divinité ordonna à quelques serviteurs de leurs apporter le dîner. Mime, toujours gêné, ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi insistait-il pour manger avec lui ? Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser regagner sa chambre tranquille ? Pas que sa compagnie lui était insupportable, il commençait à la trouver plutôt apaisante. Il apprécia beaucoup sa journée, enfin depuis qu'il avait atterri aux Enfers il ne c'était pas ennuyé, et avait trouvé une personne instruite et sophistiquée.

Le dîner se déroula agréablement, Hypnos engagea la conversation, et fut surpris que Mime réponde à ses discussions, plus facilement que pour le premier dîner d'accueil. Ils conversèrent ainsi, une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle était bien avancée quand, vu l'heure plus que tardive, le blond décida de rentrer dans sa tour d'ivoire. Laissant son petit harpiste ici, seul. Il aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui, mais à Elision, les humains ne peuvent pénétrer. Cependant il se résonna, ce n'était que le début, la découverte, il l'aurait bien à temps ce petit éphèbe, qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire tourner la tête.

* * *

Une fois revenue dans sa chambre divine, Hypnos fut accueilli par un Thanatos hors de lui. Il l'avait attendu toute la journée et toute la nuit. Il cracha :

-« Où est-ce que tu étais !? Tu as fait le tour de la Terre une centaine de fois ou quoi ? Bordel ! »

-« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça petit frère ? »

-« Arrêtes de te foutres de moi ! C'est pas le moment ! Tu disparais sans rien me dire, en cocotant le patchouli, et tu reviens qu'à la nuit tombée ! T'étais avec quelqu'un avoue ! Qui ? ? ? »

-« J'étais aux Enfers où tu veux que je sois ? »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu y as foutu aux Enfers tout ce temps ? Tu les as repeints ? »

-« Pffff ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Quand tu pars à tes occupations, moi je ne te pose jamais de questions ! Et je m'énerve encore moins. »

-« Alors j'ai raison ! Tu es parti retrouvé quelqu'un ! Qui putin ? Un juge ? Eaque ? Minos ? Rhadamanthe ?... Dis moi pas que t'es allé retrouver un spectre ou je te casse la gueule ! »

-« C'est ma vie privé, je ne te dirai rien ! »

Sentant la rage lui monter à la tête, Thanatos se rua sur son frère pour le prendre à la gorge. Il serra, serra de toutes ses forces, ne sachant pas lui-même quel était le but de son geste. Hypnos hurla, il essayait de se défaire des cet étau d'acier. Puis, le Dieu de la Mort le lâcha et le poussa violement par terre.

Il se précipita sur lui, le dominant de tout son long, son regard toujours fou de rage. Tel un animal féroce il dévorait des yeux son impudent de frère. Comment avait-il osé le défier et lui répondre comme ça ? Et pour retrouver un homme c'était sûr ! Sinon, pourquoi lui avait-il dit que cela ne le regardait pas ?

De ses deux mains, il enserrait à présent les poignets de son blond. Il voulait le frapper. Le frapper de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à le punir, jusqu'à le tuer. Sa jalousie n'avait jamais été aussi forte que ce soir. Il reprit, lançant à son frère d'un ton menaçant :

-« Tu es à moi ! A moi Hypnos ! Tu m'entends ?... Je ne veux pas que tu touches quelqu'un d'autre ! Et encore moins un maudit spectre ou un juge ! »

Hypnos, le regard accablé d'incompréhension lui rétorqua, calmement :

-« Pourtant… Thanatos… Toi tu as le droit de succomber aux charmes des humains… Et tu ne t'ais pas préoccupé de moi à ce moment là… Dois-je te rappeler les noms des amants que tu as eu ? »

Interloqué le brun ne sut quoi répondre. Il redoubla son emprise sur les poignets meurtris pour laisser des marques, pour lui faire mal. Comme il avait mal en ce moment, de peur de perdre l'amour exclusif de son frère charnel. Ses yeux se parèrent d'un voile terne, et il s'abattit sur la bouche incestueuse la prenant dans un baiser brutal, frénétique. Il n'arrêtait plus de faire suffoquer son frère sous ses baisers violents. Il ramena les deux poignets d'une seule main au dessus de sa tête, et de l'autre il s'attaqua au corps gémellaire.

L'agressant de celle-ci sans tendresse. Il parcourait le corps en entier, s'arrêta sur les cuisses tendres, remontant jusqu'à l'aine, s'attardant sur cette partie. Hypnos se laissait faire, résigné. Il connaissait la fougue de son jumeau mais là c'était différent. Il sentait qu'il voulait le punir et un autre sentiment… La peur panique de le perdre, la déraison, l'affolement. Il savait que s'il tentait de se débattre ça serait pire, bien pire. Alors, le cœur battant à s'en rompre la poitrine, il subissait les représailles de son frère.

Celui-ci continuait ses attouchements, il avait son membre dans les mains et lui imposait ses mouvements. Il voulait signifier à son cadet qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui et que seul lui pouvait lui donner du plaisir. Sa vitesse se saccadait à en faire perdre connaissance au blond. Puis le Dieu sombre avala sans préambule l'attribut tendu. Avec la même cadence que précédemment. Au bord de l'évanouissement mais pourtant réceptif aux attouchements, Hypnos poussaient des râles de plaisir mêlés de douleur. Thanatos stoppa net, et se dressa devant la bouche de son jumeau le forçant à le prendre en bouche à son tour. Le blond essaya de protester, de détourner la tête, mais le brun en avait décidé autrement. En un coup de rein, il pénétra dans la bouche insoumise et l'en affligea de mouvements brutaux sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il faisait. Il voyait les supplices étouffés, les larmes dévalées des yeux dorés, les cris stridents mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer sa besogne, la culpabilité au fond mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Son frère. Il ne voulait pas quitter son corps, car s'il le faisait il devrait affronter son regard meurtri, et il le perdrait à jamais.

Son plaisir se déversa dans la gorge de son frère, mais sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits il remonta ses jambes à ses épaules et le pénétra violement, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ses coups de reins étaient d'une force inouïe, un humain n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il entendait en bruit de fond son cadet lui crier d'arrêter, mais le son ne parvenait pas à son cerveau.

Il martela le corps spastique de son frère, encore et encore, il craignait que ça s'arrête, il refusait de quitter cette entre chaude. Il espérait rester en lui pour l'éternité et qu'il ne revoit pas « son amant mystérieux ». Et surtout, oui surtout… Il ne voulait pas voir l'expression de son visage… Si pâle, si triste… A cause de ce qu'il était entrain de faire à ce moment. Cette lutte sauvage dura bien trop longtemps pour tous deux… Le point de non retour était atteint, lorsque finalement, Thanatos se retira ils étaient les deux perdus dans leurs mondes. Leurs mondes saccagés. Leurs mondes ravagés. Il se détourna de lui sans un regard et partit. Ses pas résonnaient dans le crâne de l'autre, comme une musique mortuaire.

* * *

Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il osé faire ça ? Pourquoi un tel déferlement de violence ?

Hypnos restait allongé, blanc comme un linge, les yeux ternes, la bouche sèche d'avoir trop crié, frissonnant encore sous les coups de son frère. Les larmes stoppèrent de couler, à présent c'était le néant dans sa tête, le néant dans son cœur.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait lui pardonner cet acte abominable ? Même si c'était sa moitié. Ce qu'il venait de faire était inqualifiable. D'ailleurs il s'efforçait à ne pas mettre de mots dessus… Il aspirait seulement à oublier, s'effacer de cette terre, disparaître dans un sommeil profond…

Puis, une image lui vint à l'esprit. Une image douce, réconfortante. Une image qui le sauverait peut être de ce cauchemar, un jeune homme lui souriant. Lui donnant un sourire sincère, enchanteur, lumineux…

« _Mime… Mime… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas me laisser aller sinon je ne le reverrai jamais… Il faut… Il faut que je reprenne le dessus… Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller… Il faut que j'aille le retrouver… Lui, plus rien ne comptera à présent que lui…_ »

Hypnos se força à se relever, il essuya le reste de larmes qui restaient suspendues à ses joues, regarda une nouvelle fois cette chambre, théâtre d'une pièce sordide qui venait de se jouer puis quitta les lieux avec plein de chagrin. Il ne reviendra pas de si tôt. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage de ce bourreau, et encore moins devoir lui parler. La seule personne en qui il avait confiance, et en qui il portait une admiration l'avait trahi, souillé, violenté, cassé. Il avait été trop loin.

Sa journée avait été si bonne, si légère, et en une fraction de seconde tout bascula par sa faute. Sous prétexte d'une jalousie maladive, il l'avait forcé, traité comme un moins que rien ! Hypnos plongé dans ses pensées noires arpenta les couloirs du palais de Giudecca de long en large. Hadès sentit au même moment le cosmos détruit de son dieu, sans un mot il vint à sa rencontre, le prit dans ses bras, ce qui était une chose vraiment unique, et l'amena à une suite du bâtiment. Il prit lui-même soin de son subordonné, en lui prodiguant une toilette succincte, lui démêlant ses cheveux d'or, et en le couchant dans son lit. Le dieu des Enfers devinait toute la douleur qu'éprouvait l'autre, et il avait mal pour lui. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner la cause de toute cette souffrance, et la raison… Il ne désirait pas savoir les détails c'était trop affreux pour lui.

(_suite...)_


	3. Requiem romantique

**Chapitre 3**

**Requiem Romantique**

Le lendemain matin, en trombe, Thanatos débarqua devant son souverain pour ramener son frère avec lui. S'en suivit une dispute mémorable, tous les spectres entendirent leur dieu hurler aussi fort qu'il le put. Il passa un savon grandiose au Dieu de la Mort et lui interdit de voir, d'approcher son frère jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et de mettre un pied aux Enfers sous peine de bannissement.

Tout le monde eut vent de cette histoire mais personne n'en connaissait la véritable raison. De son côté Mime fut content de savoir le Dieu du Sommeil en ces lieux, il pourrait rejouer avec lui. Mais le Dieu du Sommeil avait perdu son éclat, il devint sombre, mélancolique. Mime en resta troublé, il n'aimait pas voir l'autre dans cet état là. Il voulait lui redonner le sourire (dans la limite où le blond souriait). Il errait comme une âme en peine dans tout le royaume, allant se réfugier vers la Cascade de sang, la contempler pendant des heures. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, Hadès même malgré les élans de cosmos apaisant ne pouvait le réconforter. Il fallait laisser les blessures cicatrisées.

Un jour comme les autres, où Hypnos était devant la cascade sanguinolente, Mime le rejoignit. Il ne supportait plus de voir ce dieu aussi bouleversé. Le voir ainsi, perdu, aussi fragile qu'un homme, le toucha au plus profond de son être. Sans réfléchir, dans un élan d'émotion il s'avança derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras, se collant ainsi à lui, comme pour le réchauffer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, même dos à lui, Hypnos pouvait le sentir. Ce cœur si généreux. Il reconnut les mains blanches, tellement fines de l'homme qui le serrait contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Mime prit la parole, d'une voix douce :

-« Je n'aime pas vous voir si triste… Et j'attends qu'on puisse rejouer ensemble de la musique comme l'autre fois… »

Juste avec ces quelques paroles, le cœur du blond se réchauffa un peu. Il pouvait s'enivrer de ce parfum si particulier d'embruns marins, de cette odeur délicieuse. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, et sentit dans son cou la douce caresse des cheveux de Mime contre sa peau. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis des heures entières, sans un mot. Juste cette présence réconfortante et protectrice…

Oui, Mime avait les atouts nécessaires pour pouvoir protéger quiconque.

* * *

Hypnos reprenait des forces petit à petit. Son moral s'avérait moins morose. Il se remit à jouer de la flûte avec son harpiste préféré, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. D'abord pour lui faire plaisir, il se força à reprendre les séances musicales, puis il fut étonné de les trouver plaisantes. Le voir ainsi tous les jours lui apportait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Au tout début il voulut s'amuser, découvrir la sensation que l'on pouvait ressentir avec un humain. Mais là, en vue des évènements qui c'étaient produit, il voyait Mime sous un autre angle… Il ne prétendait plus l'avoir à tout prix comme avant, il laissait les choses se faire. Le contact physique ne l'intéressait plus pour le moment, il désirait seulement la présence de cet humain si bon. Sans se l'avouer il espérait encore que le bel éphèbe le prenne dans ses bras comme l'autre jour… Pouvoir ressentir son corps contre le sien, seulement. Les deux individus se dévoraient des yeux pendant leurs répétitions sans s'en apercevoir. Mime pour qui les sentiments demeuraient inconnus, adorait regarder le visage apaisé du blond quand il jouait. Son air détendu, il pouvait alors apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté de son visage.

Un visage parfait, aux lignes exquises, une mâchoire fine mais masculine, un nez aquilin, une bouche étirée mais terriblement sensuelle, rose, pâle comme deux coquillages nacrés. Deux yeux scintillants comme le soleil, il représentait le jour et son frère la nuit. Le jour baigné par un radieux soleil qui illumine un champ de blé, voilà ce représentait Hypnos pour Mime sans le savoir. Ses prunelles d'or il adorait les contempler. Et ses cheveux de la même couleur le rendaient lumineux. C'était le plus beau dieu de la mythologie, plus beau qu'Apollon lui-même.

* * *

Mime était inspiré par cet individu divin, seul, il écrivit un morceau dédié à ce dieu lumineux. Oui, il le trouvait lumineux, irradiant les Enfers par sa présence, son cosmos. Il était en chaire et en os lui au moins, pas comme Odin ! Un vieux bourrichon barbu que personne n'a jamais vu ! Comment peut-on vénérer un dieu que personne n'a jamais vu ? Au moins, les trois dieux résidents aux Enfers ils étaient là eux ! Et ils pouvaient aimer, protéger leurs spectres tous les jours, en personne.

Hypnos était bien réel… L'incarnation de l'astre stellaire en personne. Et en plus il l'inspirait comme jamais une belle naïade ne l'avait fait. Il composa un requiem en l'honneur du blondin. Le requiem de Mime. C'était son œuvre. Il le cacha en lieu sur, dans un tiroir de sa commode. Il voulait le jouer en secret, le gardant pour lui tout seul.

Hypnos reprenait peu à peu confiance en lui et à ce monde ingrat. La présence du guerrier d'Asgard le rassurait, l'enveloppait de douceur. Il respirait à nouveau la paix et la sérénité. Ce matin encore, il réquisitionnait la salle de musique avec son acolyte. Sans s'en rendre compte il émanait de sa personne une aura sublime, il rayonnait vraiment, et Mime ne put s'empêcher de prononcer à voix haute ses quelques mots :

-« Vous êtes splendide… »

« _Quoi !? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? C'est bien ce jeune homme timide qui m'a dit ça à moi ?_ »

Hypnos stoppa net ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et planta ses prunelles dorées éberluées dans celles troublées, fuchsia. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il voulait entendre ses paroles à nouveau, encore et encore…

« _Dis le moi encore, mon petit musicien adoré… _»

Il le questionna empressé :

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Mime ? J'ai pas bien entendu ? »

-« Hein ? Euh… Rien… Pardon, j'ai rien dit… »

-« Si ! Tu as bien dit quelque chose ! »

-« Mais non… non, je vous assure… ».

Tout penaud, le guerrier rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, et n'osa plus soutenir le regard du dieu. Celui-ci éprouva une impatience grandir tout à coup. S'en était trop pour son petit cœur insensible. Il ne pouvait se rétracter comme ça ! Lui donner de l'espoir puis pouf, lui reprendre !

Il laissa son instrument, le posa sur le présentoir et se leva, s'approcha doucement du jeune homme. Et toujours d'un geste délicat, il prit son menton dans sa main, le forçant à lui faire face. Ses yeux étincelaient, son teint si diaphane d'habitude était coloré de rose. Hypnos lui, ne se doutait pas un instant que son charisme faisait chavirer le cœur du petit harpiste.

-« Ce n'est rien alors… Mais… J'ai aimé te l'entendre dire… Mime… »

-« Oui seigneur Hypnos ? »

-« Mime… oh Mime… ».

Son visage se pencha sur l'autre, sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme une plainte, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine celles d'en face, un contact aussi léger qu'une plume… Trop léger, car le petit orangé, apeuré se recula promptement et fit volte face. Il se sauva précipitamment par la grande porte en chêne, son cœur battant à s'en rompre la poitrine, son ventre faisant des nœuds sur lui-même, une chaleur toute nouvelle émanant de son bas-ventre qui remontait partout.

« _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui, et maintenant ? Pourquoi je me suis enfui ? J'en ai envie… Est-ce que j'en ai envie… ? Oui… Oui j'en ai envie ! J'ai envie d'être avec lui, tous les jours. J'ai envie de sentir sa présence calme, j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras, comme l'autre fois… J'ai envie de sentir ses mains sur moi, qu'il me touche… Et… Et je crois que j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse… Sa bouche… Sa bouche si sensuelle… J'ai envie de la goûter._ »

On aperçut juste une tornade orange dévaler les longs couloirs du palais pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mais il n'y arriva pas, et passa le reste de l'après-midi morose à penser au bel apollon divin.

« _Il était là, à porter de main, et j'ai tout gâché ! J'ai tout gâché en voulant forcer le destin, en voulant le forcer comme… Comme… Non c'est trop affreux d'y penser… Non ! Je ne veux pas être un monstre comme lui… Comme celui qui m'a… Qui m'a… Violé ! Ce frère ! Ce frère qui m'a violé !_ »

En se remémorant cette nuit cauchemardesque, le dieu fondit en larmes s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, seul dans cette immense salle bien vide.

Mime, de son côté détecta le cosmos ruiné d'Hypnos. Ils étaient connectés sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait du mal. C'était de sa faute si son nouvel ami avait de la peine en ce moment… « _Je l'ai blessé !_ »

* * *

Le dîner du soir fut bien morose pour les deux personnages. Assit l'un en face de l'autre, Hypnos ne parlait pas, ni de daignait jeter un regard vers son vis-à-vis. Il restait cloisonné dans sa bulle encore, révolté de ce qu'il avait failli faire… Il avait failli forcer un être aussi délicat à se donner à lui… Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il ne s'était pas enfuit ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu résister à cette tentation ? Est-ce qu'il aurait été aussi cruel que son frère ? Il ne le méritait pas à prêt tout… A prêt tout il devait juste rester vers son jumeau, ne côtoyant que lui.

Mime, lui était bouleversé de l'attitude distante de l'autre. Il pensait que la cause de ce mutisme résidait dans le refus de ses avances, et de son échappée de l'après-midi. Une échappée aussi digne d'une pucelle effrayée. Mais c'est ce qu'il était il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

« _Mon pauvre, tu es pitoyable. Tu ne connaîtras jamais l'amour si tu te sauves comme un lâche. Il voulait juste t'embrasser et te prendre dans ses bras. De quoi tu as peur ?_ »

Toute la soirée il lança des regards perdus au blond, comme pour lui demander de venir le sauver… Oh, il les avaient vus, ses regards larmoyants, suppliants, pleins d'incompréhension… Et ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Cela le détruisait encore bien plus. Il ne fallait plus qu'il s'approche de ce jeune éphèbe, sinon ça allait mal finir, obligé… La soirée se termina sans rien d'autre, chacun repartit dans ses appartements, chacun avec son propre questionnement.

Les jours qui suivirent restèrent sur le même ton. L'incompréhension la plus totale. Hypnos évitait son orangé de peur de perdre la tête et de lui sauter dessus. Et inversement, l'orangé n'osait pas aller s'excuser de son attitude de dégonflé par manque de courage.

C'est quand le guerrier d'Odin eut des bruits de couloirs lui revenir aux oreilles, que la peur le prit vraiment par surprise, il avait entendu Eaque discuter avec Rhadamanthe sur le fait que le Dieu du Sommeil parlait de repartir auprès de son frère, et de ses préparatifs. La peur démangea tout le corps de Mime. Il était détruit, il allait repartir comme ça et il n'allait plus le voir ! Du jour au lendemain ! Comme ça, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus !

Sa poltronnerie l'avait conduit à la répulsion de l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Pourquoi diable était-il aussi bête ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'avouer ce qu'on éprouve ? Non ? Ou tout du moins, se laisser faire quand l'homme que l'on désir le plus tente de nous embrasser.

« _Il faut te réveiller petit Mime. Réveilles-toi sinon tu vas le perdre à jamais. Tente au moins quelque chose ! T'es un guerrier divin ! Tu as été élevé à la dure avec un père que tu croyais détester ! Allez bouge toi non d'une pipe en bois ! Et vas le voir !_ »

Animé par un élan de bravoure, l'orangé enflammé déboula une fois de plus dans les couloirs du palais, et alla directement à la chambre prestigieuse du dit Dieu. Il frappa avec conviction presque à en casser la porte.

-« Ouvres Hypnos je veux te parler ! Ouvres dépêches toi ! »

_« Hein ! Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bazar ? Qui ose me donner des ordres comme ça !? C'est qui d'abord ?_ ». Il reconnu la voix cristalline de son harpiste. « _C'est lui qui tambourine comme ça à ma porte ? « Dépêches toi », il me tutoie c'est la première fois ?_ » Interloqué il ouvrit la porte.

-« Quoi ! Pourquoi tu frappes comme un forcené ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux d'abord ? Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

-« Oui je sais, tu te sauve ! Tu retourne à Elision. Et sans me le dire ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas si vite ? »

-« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? Dis-moi ! Hein ? T'en as rien à faire de moi je l'ai bien compris ! Alors, dégages et laisses-moi ! »

-« Tu préfère retourner vers ton frère, celui qui t'as fait autant de mal ? Pourquoi, tu l'aime donc à ce point ? Au point de tout accepter de lui ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment savait-il ? Ses sentiments se bousculaient dans son fort intérieur, c'était une tornade dévastatrice. Le petit candide le mettait face à ses émotions, pures et dures. Aussi simple que ça… Hypnos brailla :

-« Mais ça te regarde en quoi ma relation avec mon frère !? T'y connais quoi toi ? T'as un jumeau non ? »

-« Non mais j'ai des amis qui le sont… Et j'ai vu tout le mal qu'ils se sont fait ! Et je le reconnais quand je le vois ! »

-« Ca ne te concerne pas, vas t'en ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Tu me veux quoi à la fin !? Tu me repousses et tu reviens me chercher ! »

-« Oui et alors ! J'ai pas le droit d'être surpris aussi ? De me poser des questions ? »

Il resta prit de stupeur, quel aplomb maintenant, un aplomb qui émanait de cette petite personne aux apparences fragiles… Là il défiait un dieu lui-même ! Sans peur des conséquences.

-« Bon laisses moi je te dis, il faut que je finisse de préparer mes affaires ! »

Il lui claqua la porte au nez, mais il entendit rageur derrière la porte :

-« Imbécile ! T'es qu'un imbécile, un crétin ! ».

Puis plus rien. Il était adossé à cette porte qui mettait une barrière entre lui et celui qu'il désirait. Non il ne pouvait pas lui courir après, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. D'une, parce qu'il avait peur de ses propres réactions, et de deux, parce qu'il avait peur pour Mime… Peur de la colère de son jumeau s'il apprenait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet homme, et donc la souffrance qu'il lui infligerait… Parce que Thanatos se vengerait à coup sûr. Il souhaitait donc le préserver, préserver cet amour secret et ce cœur pur.

* * *

Mime aussi avait peur. Peur pour Hypnos, il savait qu'il se forçait à retourner dans sa tour imprenable, par sa faute. Parce qu'il l'avait blessé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'en aller, à se sacrifier. Il se doutait bien que le Dieu de la Mort avait commis un acte horrible, mais il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point. En tous les cas, non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser rejoindre ce dieu cruel, ignoble qui aime faire souffrir son propre frère. Cet être si lumineux, si brillant… Il allait perdre son éclat, il allait devenir un Dieu du Sommeil sombre teinté de cauchemars… Et lui, Mime, il visait à le voir pleins de beaux rêves mélodieux, emporté par la musique, par cette passion qui les unissaient.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, un acte irréfléchi, suivre son instinct au risque de perdre la face, mais bon tant pis, il ne risquait pas la mort.

Alors il tenta de prendre courage, en tournant en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment du soupé. Il le vit attablé encore triste, accablé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, c'était la dernière chance de le garder. A la fin du repas, Hypnos partit s'isoler, sur la grande terrasse du palais, qui donnait en face des champs de l'Erèbe. Il profitait de ses derniers instants de libertés… Le harpiste alla dans sa chambre chercher sa partition écrite pour lui, juste pour lui, inspiré par lui… Il revint en courant vers son Dieu, qui lui tournait le dos. Il sentit cette présence, mais à présent elle était différente des fois d'avant… Un cosmos brûlant s'émanait de ce corps frêle, un cosmos déterminé, emplit de troubles. Sans se tourner, le blond lança :

-« Tu es revenu à la charge ? Tu n'as pas compris ? »

-« Compris ? Mais compris quoi ? Y a rien à comprendre ! Et tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Dieu ou pas dieu j'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Décidément, ce personnage le surprenait de jour en jour, il osait élever la voix et insulter un Dieu. Mais il l'écouta, parce que son envie subsistait d'entendre certaines paroles prononcées par son harpiste. Il ne pouvait espérer de telles paroles… Mime continua :

-« Je l'ai composé pour toi ! Rien que pour toi ! Parce que… Parce que… Tu m'inspire et que j'aime te voir rayonner, quand tu souris, et que ton visage illumine la pièce ! Et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un Dieu insensible, sombre comme ton frère ! Je ne veux pas ! Et je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras ! Et que tu m'embrasse ! »

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds d'Hypnos. Ces mots qu'il n'espérait pas entendre de cette bouche. Ils les lui disaient là, sans gêne, sans peur. Ses mots qui résonnaient comme la plus douce des litanies uniquement pour lui. Il se retourna, sans qu'il puisse prononcer un mot, Mime continua, on ne l'arrêtait plus :

-« Tiens ! Regarde ! Je l'ai écrit pour toi. Un requiem. Reste. Reste ici. Reste avec moi ! »

Le corps d'Hypnos ne lui répondait plus. Ses jambes avancèrent toutes seules jusqu'à l'effronté. Ses bras se tendirent vers lui et l'amenèrent contre son torse. Ils le serraient, le serraient à lui broyer les os, tellement fort, tellement fort parce qu'il l'avait désiré ardemment ! Sa bouche se posa sur son front, glissa dans ses cheveux de feu, son nez huma cette odeur entêtante. Il aurait pu rester comme ça pendant des millénaires, savourant le corps de cet homme contre le sien. Mais ce fut l'autre qui prit les devants, parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie aussi… Alors Mime resserra plus son emprise sur les hanches divines, remontant ses mains dans son dos. Libérant son visage et le plongea face à l'autre. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il était prêt, et qu'il le voulait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux, attendant son délicieux châtiment. Hypnos était captivé par la vue qui s'offrait devant lui, son petit harpiste se donnant à lui, animé par un désir grandissant, la bouche tremblante prête à accueillir la sienne…

Il se pencha lentement, très lentement pour apprécier le plus longtemps possible ce moment, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles, suppliantes de Mime. Un contact sensuel, presque irréel… Il approfondit le baiser instantanément et alla directement plonger sa langue dans la bouche adverse. Un baiser langoureux s'échangea, les mains se firent plus impatientes, s'agrippèrent tour à tour dans les chevelures d'or et de feu. Le soleil qui s'entoure de flammes ardentes. Le soleil se parant du feu incandescent de la passion.

Les deux soupirants ne se contrôlaient plus, les baisers devinrent plus insistants, plus pressants, plus brûlants. Mime l'intimidé se collait de plus en plus au corps de son Apollon. Il voulait aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… Sans s'en rendre compte, comme si son corps maîtrisait ses pensées, il passa sournoisement sa main en dessous de la toge noire pour découvrir la peau de la divinité. Il caressait effrontément les muscles à peine dessinés du torse, les abdominaux qui se contractaient sous l'intrusion. Descendait dangereusement jusqu'aux hanches, tout le corps d'Hypnos frémissait sous ses assauts. D'un coup, il pencha la tête dans un signe d'extase. Mime venait de franchir le point de non retour, en effet il s'attaquait à présent à ses attributs masculins sans vergogne de sa main. Intiment des mouvements lents à l'en faire s'évanouir. C'était tellement voluptueux, Hypnos voulait qu'il aille plus vite, mais son harpiste ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il écarta les pans de la toge, s'agenouilla devant lui, et enserra l'épée du pêché avec sa bouche, lui offrant un fourreau de satin.

* * *

Toujours avec ce rythme lancinant, il se délectait de cette nouvelle sensation, de ce goût qui se déversait dans sa gorge. Les yeux mi-clos, prit dans ses caresses buccales il était d'une beauté en en damner un saint. Poussant des petits gémissements tour à tour discrets, puis plus sonores. Il allait plus vite à présent, l'excitation devait le gagner aussi, il voulait l'avoir en lui, lui procurer la plus intense jouissance possible. Il suçotait, embrassait, léchait la verge d'Hypnos avec avidité, comme s'il lui appartenait.

Hypnos résidait hors du temps, hors de l'espace. Ses doigts crispés dans la chevelure de feu, exprimant tout son plaisir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la scène qui se déroulait là maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que ça aille aussi vite, pas tout de suite. D'un coup il repoussa la bouche coquine, s'agenouilla à son tour, et reprit ses lèvres pour le dévorer à son tour. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux de l'initiative de son petit candide.

-« Arrête… Tu me rends fou… Je ne vais pas tenir… ».

Tout en prononçant ces paroles il fut débarrassé de ses vêtements, et lui aussi déshabilla son amant, ils glissèrent au sol dans un bruit de froissement. Les peaux pouvaient se toucher, les corps s'unirent sous la présence discrète de la lune artificielle, seule témoin de leurs ébats.

Les deux amants allongés sur leurs toges qui leurs servaient de lit d'amour, éclairés par cette astre nocturne pouvaient se laisser aller en toute liberté. Hypnos, dominant Mime, se caressait contre lui de tout son corps. Sinuait au rythme de son bassin, les peaux se frottaient sans pudeur, les corps s'unissaient, les respirations se saccadaient, les cris perçaient dans la nuit. Leur ébat nocturne représentait un tableau magnifique, presque onirique.

Au bord du gouffre, Mime jouit précipitamment tant son plaisir fut intense. Hypnos, un air mutin collé au visage lui chuchota :

-« Non, non mon petit trésor… Je n'en resterais pas là… ».

Il reprit ses baisers pour cajoler son adoré. Toujours plus forts, toujours plus ardus, pour lui arracher des cris d'amour. Pour qu'il revienne à son excitation. Ses mains se posèrent partout sur lui. Prirent à leurs tours cette partie tant convoitée de son anatomie pour lui en imposer ses attouchements. Ils étaient passionnels, gargantuesques. Lui aussi voulu goûter ce pécher originel. C'était bon de le voir ainsi se tortiller sous ses coups de langues. Le sentir frémir dans sa bouche. Sentir son membre se tendre sous la pression. Les sens enivrés il put enfin le faire sien.

Enfin il put s'engouffrer dans cette antre délicieuse. Fine, étroite, moite. Au fur et à mesure de son intrusion il sentait les muscles se contracter, entendait son partenaire haleté de douleur. Doucement, tout doucement pour ne pas le déchirer, pour qu'il puisse apprécier sa présence. Il pressentit que c'était le bon moment, quand les mains du jeune harpiste agrippèrent ses hanches comme une supplication… Une supplication qu'il aille encore plus loin.

–« Est-ce que tu es prêt mon petit harpiste… ? ». Questionna Hypnos

–« Oh... Oui… Oui... Viens me chercher… »

Alors Hypnos entama un ballet voluptueux dans le bassin de Mime. S'enfournant de plus en plus dans ce corps si vulnérable. Il donnait le rythme de plus en plus rude tant le plaisir était à son comble. Cette chaleur les enveloppaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, une chaleur abrasive, destructrice, qui réduit tous leurs sens à néant. Plus de vision, plus d'ouïe, plus de goût, plus de parole… Seul, seul le toucher et le ressenti du toucher subsistait.

Ces deux corps jouaient un concerto des plus passionné sous cette voûte lunaire, et en un éclair, toute la jouissance du Dieu du Sommeil se déversa dans la cavité inviolée du guerrier divin. Il continuait les caresses torrides pour faire venir aussi son amant au plus vite, pour pouvoir le retrouver, qu'il ne reste pas seul dans son monde de rêves…

* * *

Une fois l'acte charnel éprouvé, les deux hommes s'endormirent, nus, enlacés dans leurs draps d'infortunes, se contrefichant de ce qu'il pourrait arriver au petit matin.

Seule la certitude qu'ils s'étaient trouvés demeurait. Et que désormais plus personne ne pourraient les séparer. Ensemble, ils pourraient tout affronter. Hypnos était apaisé, enfin… Apaisé du mal que son frère lui avait fait subir, de son amour empoisonné, apaisé du mal être qui le rongeait depuis longtemps, apaisé d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur. Apaisé d'être enfin en vie. Apaisé d'avoir trouvé une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Mime le protégerai, lui, le Dieu invulnérable.

**FIN**


End file.
